theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiori Shiomiya
Shiori Shiomiya (汐宮栞, Shiomiya Shiori) is a very shy and reticent bibliophile from Maijima Private High School. She is the fourth capture target in the series, and the host of the goddess Minerva. Personality She doesn't speak to people because she's afraid to speak against them. When she does talk to a person, she often accidentally fuses the words from the books that she has in her hands with the words she's about to say. An example would be trying to say thank you to Keima but ends up saying Thankonomics as she was holding an Economics book in her hands. Since her youth, she was not able to speak with other people. Also, she becomes very upset when people disrespect the library by disturbing others, or make fun of books or even doodle them (like Keima had) to the point where she actually tells them to stop in a loud voice, although she still apologizes soon after for doing so. Her friends have been claiming that she's weird, which makes Shiori more shy. It is shown that Shiori sleeps with books at night. Shiori's devotion to books is immense, to the point that she does not use any sort of library index to find books. Instead, she is able to find them as she had read and remembered every single book in the library. She appears to be very shy and easily embarrassed, contemplating her actions to such a degree that she often makes elementary speech mistakes. She has the utmost respect for books and considers them the highest form of art. Appearance Shiori wears usually the Maijima High uniform. At home though, Shiori wears a white shirt with a sweater over it. She also wears a lower-thigh long skirt with knee-length tights under. She is always seen with small ribbons on the side of her head. She has dark straight hair that goes to her shoulders with ribbons on the side. She has light tanned skin with light grey eyes with a darkish outline. Shiori's height is that of a very petite person. She is, or course, shorter than Keima and a fair amount of other characters. Abilities Shiori has excellent memory skills, demonstrated when she reads and remembers every single book in the library, to which enables her to help locate certain books for other students. Although Shiori is competent enough to write novels although when writing stories, she has a tendency to unconsciously incorporate sci-fi/war elements into them. It is shown that Shiori is capable of talking to other people, but has yet to learn how to pause and take a breath when speaking. It is often long-winded, and so, she passes out when making speeches, especially in the committee. Despite these changes, she often seems unable to talk to Keima. Background Since her childhood she was not able to speak properly. This means that she always over-thinking things and would say things which are irrelevant or on the previous topic. She takes too long to think and does not pay attention to the conversation at hand. When she broke a vase by accident, she was not able to tell the teacher the reason - due to her problem of communication - and her classmates were already blaming her. When she came late for their piano lesson, she worries about how she will enter the room and what she would do if the teacher got mad at her for interrupting. After over thinking things, even with the right opportunity, she still did not manage to gain enough courage to go in. Instead, she decides to wander around, and eventually found the library. When she entered, she soon discovering her love for books and becomes the bibliophile she is currently. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Shiori first met Keima at the library during her conquest. During that time, Shiori became constantly annoyed by Keima's presence and the actions he do to the books to the point where she faintly shouted at him out of retaliation. However, she later realizes that Keima is actually a caring and nice individual that is quite cautious of her own well-being. Hence, she fell in love with him but eventually forgot all her interactions with him after their kiss. After her conquest, her memories of Keima slowly restore. During the Old Conquest Arc, when Keima tried to approach Shiori, Shiori avoided him and feigned ignorance. She later claimed to herself that the only thing she remembers about Keima was the time when Keima and her kissed. They've met sometimes during the Old Conquest Arc. After hearing rumors about Kanon's confession to Keima, Shiori became greatly frustrated towards Keima as shown when she wrote a story of him being dead. To add insult to injury, Shiori also despised and became disgusted towards Keima for being in a mutual understanding with Yui - whom Shiori mistook as a boy - and for cross-dressing. Nonetheless, Keima again returned to Shiori's aid in assisting her in finishing her novel. Likewise, Shiori's memories, along with her feelings for Keima were restored, and after writing her novel, Keima kissed Shiori on the cheek, much to Shiori's embarassment. Later at the Mai-high festival, Shiori helped Keima in finding the history of Maijima. Unbeknown to Shiori, the one thing Keima and her have in common is that they both try and avoid reality through their hobbies. In Shiori's case, reading and organizing books in their school's library. Minerva The two first met at the library. Shiori thought the Minerva was a lost child which vanishes whenever she tries to approach her. After Keima kissed again Shiori in the cheek and left, Minerva appeared to her and introduced herself but Shiori didn't notice this and just lay down her head on the table. The two don't talk that much at all. However, due to their similarities (e.g. bookworms whom have a shy persona), the two see each other beneficially, as Shiori considered Minerva as her "voice". Fujiidera She is the head of the library committee and often reprimanded Shiori for being too quiet. She cares for Shiori when it comes to work and easily forgives Shiori when she locked herself inside the library. Due to this, Shiori considered Fujidera as one of her friends. See also *The World God Only Knows *The World God Only Knows Wiki Category:Heroine Category:Conquest Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:Female Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Goddess hosts